


Land of dreams.

by That_Dorky_Teen



Category: Dragon Quest IV, Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VI
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Headcanon, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dorky_Teen/pseuds/That_Dorky_Teen
Summary: When everything's over,the zenithian hero decides to travel to a faraway land he heard about.It doesn't go like he expected,but he doesn't regret it either.(Connecting DQ IV and VI,because I like the idea of the hero of Zenithia and Somnia's prince being related somehow.)





	Land of dreams.

—They said something about a flying bed.—

—Wait, what?—

—Yeah,I said that when they told me,too.If it exists, it's…here.— The green haired boy pointed at some place in the map. 

—And what about that magic town, where everyone knows how to cast super cool spells?—

—Hmhm, that's here.— He pointed at another place. —Sorceria.—

—Sorceria…do you think it exists?—

—I don't know, but that "dreams come true" thing they say about that land wouldn't make sense if those things aren't true, right?—

—Yeah... if that's so, I wish I could go to Sorceria.— She let out a dreamy sigh. 

—You're going to do it.—

—What? What makes you so sure about it?—

—Easy. When I see it, I will come for you, and maybe for the rest of the gang, y'know. Meena, Maya, Kyril, Alena… and we will adventure just like we did months ago!…Without having to save the world or anything, of course.— The pink haired girl giggled.

—I would love that. I never got to see the world outside our little village like you.—

—You will.— The younger teen kissed the girl's forehead. —You deserve everything, Eliza. You understand? If you want to see the whole world, then I'll help you with it. Heck, even if you want the Moon and the stars for you only, you'll have them!—

—Aw… come here, you dummy.— The elf-like one hugged her beloved friend, he hugged back. They smiled sweetly at each other, and then she petted his hair. —I love you soooo much. You're like,the best brother I could ever have, even if we're not really related.—

—Who cares about blood and such? I love you too, Eliza, and that's what really matters.—

—You're right.—

 

 

—So, you're really leaving?—

—Yeah…tomorrow.—

She let out a small, sad laugh. —I knew it would happen, someday. You were always so curious about the outside world since we were little…—

—Hey, why the long face? I told you I will come back for for you.—

—I know, but…I…—

—You what?—

—I just…fear that something tear us apart again.—

—Oh, Eliza…nothing bad will happen, you hear me?We'll be always together. Always.—

—Pinky promise?—

—Pinky promise.—

With that, the two teenagers made their most important promise with only the stars as witnesses.

 

 

Those moments flashed through his mind as he was being carried by the waves. He didn't want to die, not now… he didn't want to leave Eliza alone, and his other friends…  
Imagining the horrible image of them knowing about his tragic death, everything started going black. A weak "No" escaped from his lips, and then he fell unconscious.

—Oh no! Are you alright? Please, say something.—

 

 

—Princess, I fear he is going to…—

—No,he isn't! We- we just-…

—He has been sleeping for a good while now...—

—We have to keep taking care of him, please…we can't let someone die like that!—

—As you wish, princess…—

 

 

—Don't you think the princess is way too worried about that boy he found?—

—I don't know…you know how she is, so stubborn and worrying about everyone.—

—But she spends too much time sitting at his side.—

—That's true, and I have to admit that he is very handsome. Who knows,maybe he ends up being our king.—

—A foreigner as the king of Somnia? That would be…

—Weird, I know. But if he wakes up and they get closer…—

 

He was awake now, but he was tired. Way too tired. He didn't want to open his eyes already…  
He was laying down on a way too comfortable surface, and... was that a blanket covering him? He didn't feel his helmet, or the legendary sword at his back.  
It smelled well, too.Like that pretty, white flower. Was it jasmine?  
Then he felt a soft hand brushing his bangs out of his face, making him open his eyes out of confusion.  
And Goddess, he now regretted not opening them sooner. He was next to a girl with long, flowy blue hair. She was beautiful, like a dream that came true.  
The room was nice and tidy, humble but luxurious at the same time.

—Hey…— That was the only thing he said, but it was enough to make the blue haired beauty smile on a very sweet way at him. The hero was dumbfounded.

—Hello.—


End file.
